Twister
Twister is a vehicle first introduced in Twisted Metal 2, and returns in Twisted Metal: Small Brawl and Twisted Metal: Head-On. Twister is an IndyCar race car driven by an IndyCar race driver, Amanda Watts, and later driven by Miranda Watts in Twisted Metal: Head-On. In both games, the vehicle has fast speed and acceleration, coupled with a strong special weapon. However, the vehicle is very weak due to its low armor. Twister is one of the fastest vehicle in the Twisted Metal games in which it appeared. Twisted Metal 2 Driver: Amanda Watts Vehicle Type: Race Car Handling: Ultra-Tight Armor: 1/5 Speed: 5/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 *Tornado Spin: Twister's Special Weapon is a deadly Tornado Spin that picks up vehicles and swings them around. Any cars in her path will get caught in the vortex and slammed against buildings and other obstacles before being flung away. Be cautious when using this weapon on rooftops or cliff-sides, because controlling your vehicle's position is extremely difficult. License Plate: LHYTSPD Twisted Metal: Small Brawl This girl isn't exactly the brightest bulb in the pack, but she is one of the best drivers! She loves going fast, and enters the contest seeking the ultimate thrill ride! Driver Name: Twister Vehicle Fire Twister's Special Weapon and watch as a spinning whirlwind captures opponents and whips them around until they rattle apart! Vehicle Type: Race Car Armor: 3/10 Acceleration: 10/10 Top Speed: 8/10 Handling: 5/10 Special Weapon: *Tornado Twist: A blue cyclone will form around the vehicle, sucking in any nearby vehicles. Twisted Metal: Head-On Twister makes a return in Twisted Metal: Head-On, this time as Miranda Watts, the twin sister of Amanda Watts from Twisted Metal 2. Miranda enters the contest in hopes of finding out what happened to her sister. Character Info Name: Miranda Watts Vehicle: Twister Tale of the Tape: Age: 25 -- Height: 5' 2" -- Weight: 100 Backstory: Miranda's twin sister, Amanda, competed in Twisted Metal a few years ago, and she's been missing ever since. Miranda's been on an exhaustive hunt for her sister but hasn't had any luck finding her. She eventually followed Amanda's trail to Calypso, who offered her a seat in the upcoming Twisted Metal. Miranda is no stranger to racing, as she and Amanda used to be the top two female car racers in the world. She agrees to enter Twisted Metal and knows exactly what she'll wish for: her sister's return. Special: Tornado Twist You start spinning and a huge, long tornado is created sweeping enemies and throwing them around. Endings sY4U7ddngMk Trivia *Twister's Small Brawl ending could be a reference to Outlaw's ending in Twisted Metal 1. *Twister and Mr. Slam currently have the only Specials that have had no changes to it. *According to David Jaffe, a model for Twister has been created for Twisted Metal (2012). This suggests that Twister was supposed to make it into the game, but it is unknown why it was scrapped, besides David Jaffe also announced that there will be no DLC for the game. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles